Thursday Afternoon
by Shattered Inkwell
Summary: On a quiet Thursday afternoon, Hinata goes to visit Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Oneshot. [Character Death.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thursday Afternoon**

It was a brisk Thursday afternoon in the Village Hidden in the leaves. The sky had grown dark and cloudy; and looked as though it could rain at any moment.

Hinata shivered as a cold breeze whipped around her, blowing through her now long, navy-colored hair. Pulling her coat more securely around her, she continued her journey towards her destination. As she walked, she glanced around at her surroundings, her large silver eyes darkening with sorrow.

The village was in ruins. Only a few days earlier, the Shinobi of Konoha had been forced to take part in a violent and bloody three-way battle consisting of their own village, Orochimaru and his followers, and the organization known as the Akatsuki.

The young Chunin knew that there was growing conflict between the Godaime and the residents of the village. When Orochimaru had launched his attack on the village, Sasuke, whom had betrayed their village nearly three years ago, had come with him. The boy had been severely injured during the war due to fighting with his elder brother and member of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had managed to finally kill his brother, and was currently recovering in the Leaf hospital along with many other ninja that had participated in the event. The villagers were arguing on what should be done with him once he had healed. Some said he should be held captive, others said he should be banished permanently from the village. However, many said he should be murdered. Sakura visited Sasuke daily, and hardly left his bedside. She had flatly refused to leave until he had woken up from his coma.

After Hinata had visited them that morning, she had stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and had purchased a bouquet of flowers from Ino and talked with the blonde-haired girl for a few brief minutes. She was now off to complete one last task and visit on her list: the memorial stone.

She knelt in front of the large boulder upon which the names of many of Hidden leaf's finest ninja had been carved. The stone was a reminder of their courage, and a way of thanking them for perishing for their beloved home.

Hinata placed the bouquet besides the stone and ran her hand over the newest edition that had been engraved: Uzamaki Naruto. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, but held them back. One of the greatest ninja in all of Hidden Leaf Village was dead. The blonde had taken a hit for Sasuke after his former team mate had collapsed. He had refused to stop fighting, even though he was in serious condition. He had managed to wound and killed several members of the Akatsuki and Sound village before his body gave in to pain and exhaustion. Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sannin and Konoha's best medical ninja, did all that she could to heal him. Unfortunately, even her skills and talent hadn't been enough. Uzamaki Naruto died that night.

Several tears splashed on the memorial stone. Hinata anxiously tried to rub them away, before softly clearing her throat and speaking.

"Hello, N-Naruto-Kun. It's m-me, H-Hinata." She swallowed. "We won the war, Naruto-Kun; we won. And it was all thanks to you. You helped us so much that day. S-Sasuke-Kun is doing well. He's still in the hospital, and Sakura-Chan is visiting him. H-he still hasn't woken up yet, b-but Hokage-Sama says he'll be all right soon." More tears fell on the stone, and this time Hinata couldn't stop them from falling. "E-everyone misses you, Naruto-Kun. We all wish you were still here with us…and I do too."

There was a loud clap of thunder heard overhead, but the girl didn't move. "T-they all wish you well, and hope that you'll be happy. The village isn't going to be the same…" she smiled sadly.

There was more thunder, and it began to rain. Hinata blinked, watching the sky grow darker still, and then looked back down at the memorial stone one last time. "I-I have to go now, N-Naruto-K-Kun, but I'll come back to visit again; I promise."

She stood up and brushed mud off her leggings, her tears mingling with the rain. Then, she began to run back home, her heart aching. Even the heavens, it seemed, were sobbing for the loss of Leaf's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
